Never ending Friendship
by piri-piri
Summary: persahabatan tentu adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi kita semua, tanpa terkecuali.Apalagi jika berbicara menyangkut sahabat sejati kita. Namun apakah haruno sakura kali ini akan benar-benar menemukan sahabat sejatinya?


Never ending Friendship

part 1

(sudut pandang sebagai orang pertama)

Disklaimer : mr. Masashi kishimoto, japan

ooc

Piip....piip....

Piip.....pippiip......

Terdengar suara seluring ditiup dari arah gedung gudang sekolah konoha gakuen yang sudah lama terbengkalai itu. Mari kita lihat kedalamnya. Oh...rupanya ada seorang gadis yang berambut pink dan bermata hijau yang sedang berlatih memainkan seluringnya...

"Hhh....rasanya percuma. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memainkan seluring dengan nada jernih..." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Kurasa, selamanya aku akan diejek karena aku tidak bisa bermain seluring...aneh ya....keluargaku semuanya bisa bermain seluring, kenapa aku tidak, ya....hh......"

" hei, coba ulang sekali lagi deh, kurasa yang tadi itu lebih indah daripada yang sebelumnya." Ucap seorang gadis yang ternyata sudah mengamati permainan sakura sejak tadi dari jendela ruangan tersebut. "Hei, kenapa bengong?! Ayo coba lagi!" ujar gadis yang mengintip itu. "B...Baiklah! Tapi jangan tertawakan ya..." ujar sakura. "tidak akan ..." ujar gadis itu

Pip....pip.....piip....piipiipi......pippipippipiippppi........pipipipip..piiipiippiippiipipip.....pipiipiiipiiiiiip....

"wah! Tidak salah sampai akhir!" seru gadis itu senang

"Iya....." ucap sakura senang. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"heh?!! Kenapa kamu malah mengangis?!" kata gadis itu dengan panik.

"Tidak....aku hanya bahagia. Ini kali pertamaku bisa memainkan seluring dengan lancar *sob...sob*" ucap sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"oh...baguslah jika begitu." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"hei, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Namaku haruno sakura. Kamu?"

Namaku..."

KRIING...KRIING.....

" ah, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, ayo, cepat kita masuk ke sekolah." Ujar gadis itu

"tapi, aku masih belum tahu siapa namamu."

"tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kamu tahu."

Akhirnya, merekapun berlari ke gedung sekolah dan kemudian berpisah. Sesampainya sakura dikelas,...

" Sakura! Kamu terlambat 0.25 detik. Sebagai gantinya, keterlambatanmu akan ibu laporkan pada wali kelas." Ujar ibu guru musik, ibu Tsunade

" Ibuguru, coba dengar deh!" ujar sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sakurapun mulai memainkan seluringnya. Perlahan-lahan, nada-nada yang indah itu seakan-akan mampu memenuhi kesunyian ruang kelas tersebut. Mengalir perlahan, seakan memenuhi rasa haus akan kedamaian yang ada di setiap nada-nada yang begitu halus dan nyaman. Tidak seperti permainan haruno sakura yang biasanya selalu kacau.

"Yak, nilai sempurna!" puji ibu guru Tsunade sambil memberi cap stempel A+ pada buku nilai kesenian sakura. " Tapi, tetap saja, keterlambatanmu itu akan ibu laporkan ke wali kelas." Ucap ibu guru Tsunade menggoda sakura.

Saat Istirahat.....

" Wah-wah, rupanya sakura sudah bisa meniup seluring, ya. Kayaknya hari ini bakal turun salju nih." Goda seseorang dari belakang tempat duduk sakura.

" Sudahlah, Kiba, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Ucap sakura.

" Lagipula, untuk apa aku bertengkar dengan seseorang yang membawa pudel ke sekolah?" lanjut sakura.

"P...pu....pudel katamu?! Akamaru itu bukan pudel tahu!" geram kiba.

"ya...ya...terserah kau sajalah......pudel" ujar sakura sambil nyengir menggoda kiba.

"huh! Wajar sajalah ya, gadis DATAR." Ujar kiba

Clink, nampaknya sudah muncul tanda-tanda tak senang di kepala sakura.

"bukan Cuma itu, dia juga tidak jago masak, ngga pernah ganti baju pula.." lanjut kiba.

Sekarang nampaknya di kepala sakura sudah muncul banyak sekali tanda tak senang.

" selain itu..."lanjut kiba.

" Ki...Kiba....." ucap sakura menahan amarah

"ya?" sahut kiba dengan wajah polos seakan tak berdosa.

"Aku bunuh kau!!!" teriak sakura sembari mengejar dan kemudian menghajar kiba.

2 menit kemudian......

"huh! Rasakan itu." Ucap sakura setelah puas menghajar kiba.

"t....tolong.....tolong aku. Seseorang call 911." Ucap kiba yang sekarang menggelepar sekarat di lantai.

" sakura itu serem ya..." bisik naruto pada shikamaru.

" dia itu memang mengerikan. Lihat saja, kiba sampai dibuat menggelepar begitu.." bisik shika pada naruto.

" HEI!! Kalian berdua yang sedang berbisik!" seru sakura.

"I...Iya...a...ada apa...ya..? " sahut shikamaru dan naruto gemetar.

" Bawa kiba ke UKS!" perintah sakura.

" B...Baik."

Naruto dan Shikamaru-pun segera membopong kiba ke ruang uks.

Tak lama kemudian, pelajaranpun dimulai kembali. Namun nampaknya pikiran sakura melayang-layang di udara. Jadi, sepanjang sisa hari itu, ia hanya memikirkan tentang gadis yang tadi ia temui tadi pagi yang telah membantunya berlatih dan memberi semangat. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sakura merasa ia ingin sekali berterimakasih pada gadis tersebut. Akhirnya, iapun memutuskan untuk berlatih di gedung itu lagi besok. Kalau-kalau gadis itu akan mendengar suara dari permainan seluringnya sehingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Dan pada kesempatan itu, ia akan menanyakan nama gadis itu.

Keesokan harinya saat sakura tiba pagi-pagi di sekolah untuk berlatih seluringnya, ternyata tanpa diduga gadis itu sudah menunggunya disana sambil memegang sebuah seluring dan sebuah buku musik.

"pagi sakura.."

"pa...pagi.. kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"oh itu. Aku kemarin melihatmu berlatih keras . Jadi aku putuskan untuk ikut berlatih bersamamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"oh, baiklah! Ayo! " jawab sakura dengan penuh semangat

Merekapun berlatih seluring bersama setiap hari. Mereka bahkan sudah menciptakan sebuah lagu yang merupakan hasil dari kolaborasi mereka. Kolaborasi yang sangat merdu yang bahkan bisa membuat para pendengarnya terkesima oleh indahnya alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh mereka berdua. Sakura merasa sangat....sangat...sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang jauh melebihi setiap detik kebahagiaan yang pernah ia alami. Bersama sahabat, berlatih bersama, saling menggantungkan satu dengan yang lain...sakura bahkan merasa bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak bisa meminta apapun yang lebih daripada itu. Hingga tidak terasa sudah setahun lamanya mereka berlatih bersama. Namun, karena sakura sangat gembira berlatih setiap harinya, ia sampai melupakan tujuan awalnya, yakni mengetahui nama sang gadis tersebut.

Sejak perjumpaannya dengan gadis tersebut, sakura menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Hingga suatu hari.....

To Be Continued....

Note: bagaimanakah persahabatan sakura dengan gadis itu selanjutnya? Apakah akan berakhir seperti persahabatan ino dan sakura???? Tunggu episode selanjutnya...


End file.
